


Late night texts (If you were..)

by whatmakeslarrybeautiful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Dork Harry, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sappy, Silly, Texting, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, harry is a sappy shit, larry - Freeform, stupid texting really, they're in love, they're ridiculously in love, this is short sorry, when isnt he
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatmakeslarrybeautiful/pseuds/whatmakeslarrybeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are helplessly in love. So texting each other sappy things while sitting next to each other is completely normal.<br/>In which Harry plays "if you were," and Louis is hopelessly endeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night texts (If you were..)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happydayslarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydayslarry/gifts).



> this is so stupid i'm so sorry. completely inspired from mine and happydayslarry's texting, except of course its way more sappy. of course. this is stupid god imma go hide. also the words in italics are texts. yeah.

_H:"If you were a flower, you'd be sunflower."_

L:" _Really Harold? And why?"_

_H:"Because you're bright and happy and reminds me of the sun."_

Louis breathes out a laugh. That was so lame, but he's charmed anyways. You'd think they were texting late night, but no. They were texting late night  _while sitting on the same couch,_  both their backs against each of the armrests, legs in each other's laps. Both had silly smiles plastered on their faces. It wasn't that they were shy to talk, but Harry was a dork, and Louis was in love with him, so that's that.

L:" _AWFUL, Harry. And you'd be a daisy."_

Louis can see through his peripherals, Harry's grin widening and he has to bite back his own smile.

H: " _And why is that?"_

Louis smirks. " _Because you're prim and proper like a daisy."_

Harry lets out a "Heeyy" of protest. Louis chuckles.

H:  _"Am not. How are daisies prim and proper anyways?"_

L:  _"I don't know Haz. You're a daisy because you're lazy and it rhymes?"_

Louis looks up to see Harry give him a 'wtf' look, eyes shining with mirth.

_H: "Am not lazy. If you were an animal you'd be a sloth for obvious reasons ;)"_

Louis kicks at Harry for that, gently. Because. He's always gentle with his baby, so.

L: " _Fuck off. You'd be a giraffe, for obvious reasons."_  There's no heat to his words, a smile lining each word.  _How smitten._

Louis heard Harry huff. " _Why would I be a giraffe?"_

_L: "Because you're all long limbs and clumsy like one."_

_H: "Heyyy...you don't seem to be complaining about my long legs when I'm riding you or when you're marking up my thighs. In fact, I think you love my legs more than anything else. Hah!"_

Louis shakes his head fondly. " _Aww I was only teasing, babe. I love my baby giraffe."_

Harry giggled and Louis' heart expanded ten times with all the love he had for his boy.

H: " _I thought I was a baby deer to you."_

_L: "Hmm that too. You're a baby everything. My baby."_

They both lifted their heads simultaneously, Harry smiling so wide at him it must hurt, Louis' face merely mirroring his.

H: " _Sooo...if I was a cartoon character, I'd be baby Tarzan?"_

Louis steals a glance at Harry, whose gaze was intently fixed on his phone, eyes wide, and biting his cheek in wait of a response, long curls tumbling into his face.

L: " _Yep. Definitely. And what would I be then?"_ He had caught on to the little game they were playing.

H: " _Peter Pan, duh. Forever young, and flying and all that."_

Louis grinned, absently humming I believe I can fly, and whipped his head up to see Harry singing "I believe I can touch the skyyy" loudly. He could only stare in slight amusement.

L: " _So I'll be eternally young while in a couple of years you'll be a wrinkled old man?"_

H: " _I'd be a cute old man."_  He batted his eyelashes at him, and Louis laughed.

L: " _You probably would, you oaf. Your hair line is already receding :P"_

Harry pouts at that, and Louis blinks innocently at him, mouthing "Love you" to him, and his face lights up.

H: " _You'd be a jellyfish if you were a marine creature."_

Louis raised his eyebrows at him. Suppressing laughter, Harry carried on tapping the keys on his phone.

H: " _Because jellyfishes have no brains."_

Louis gasped in mock offence. "Take. That. Back. Now." He growled playfully, tickling Harry's feet which was very conveniently in his lap. Harry squawked and began laughing and squirming.

"OKAY HAHA OKAAYHHAH I TAKE IT BAHAHACK." Harry choked out in between giggles, and Louis smirked in triumph.

When Harry regained his breath, he looked back at the screen.

L: " _And you'd be a dolphin. Because they're cute and smiley, much like you look right now."_

Harry blushed faintly, and grinning manically, he pushed his face close to Louis', and....  _Rubbed their noses together_. Louis blinked stupidly at him. Not that it wasn't cute, but  _what._

"That's how dolphins kiss. They rub their snouts together." Harry couldn't even say that without laughing. Louis smacked his head lightly.

"What the fuck, Harold. You're so weird yet I still love you. Now give me a proper kiss."

Harry promptly leaned forward and pecked his lips, falling back into his original position against the armrest with his legs in Louis' lap and vice versa.

Louis leaned back in content and looked down as his phone buzzed. Alright, Harry is still playing.

H: " _If you were a color, you'd be red."_

L: " _we're still doing this? Alright, why?"_

Harry hummed in thought. Features lighting up, he typed, " _Because red is a vibrant color. It shows passion and love, and strength. Exactly like you; strong._ _"_

Louis smiled sweetly at him, thinking a bit.

L: " _Hmm...I think you'd be blue. Because blue is a calm color. Soothing. It shows depth and stability and calmness. It reminds me of the ocean and the sky.idk, blue fits you. I'm not good at poetry talk like you are."_

Harry only blinked languidly at him with a pleased smile, so he guessed it was fine.

L: " _There's one thing though. At the end of the day, I'm not any of those things you said. I'm just Louis."_

Instead of frowning, Harry smiled blindingly.

H: " _So? Isn't that what's important? You're you, and more and I couldn't ask for anything more."_

Louis had to bite back a smile that was threatening to take over his whole face.

L: " _You fucking sap. Was that the whole point in this game? To tell me that?"_

H: " _Not really. Well I was bored so we were playing. But like, also, you are actually all those things I said. You are strong, and youthful, and bright and more. Except lazy, I was kidding about that. You are, happiness. I just wanted to tell that."_

Louis didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or cry because this boy, who was eagerly waiting his response to all  _those words he said and meant_ , was his and he couldn't believe it, still.

L: " _I don't even have words. You are everything, okay? I love you so fucking much."_

His heart soared as he heard Harry giggle.  _He was so fucking in deep it wasn't funny._

H: " _I love you more."_

L: " _I love you most."_

H: " _Huh, not possible."_

L: " _Yes damn possible."_

"Louis," Harry began, laughing, "let's just go to bed."

"Best idea all day. Come on babe." Louis laughed in return, pulling him up and towards the bedroom, both of them giggling for no reason. Because they were in love, and it was normal. 


End file.
